An Eternity Of Hours
by write and read forever
Summary: James and Cordelia Oneshots. If your already in love with the Last Hours like I m, the I suggest you read. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Another Jordelia fanfic! They have taken over my life! Mother of ships. **

**Follow my Tumblr if you like them too!**

** flowercrownsandherondales**

**-write and read forever**

**1\. Comfortable rituals **

London Institute, 1903

James POV

I remember when I was about seven, Lucie and I used to spy on my mother and father. We would sit by the door of the library, and just watch them. My mother would sit on the white settee, and my father would sit a crossed from her in the great, brown chair. They would do this every night, just enjoying the company of each other. Lucie would smile, and I would dream. Dream of having someone read with me every night.

And every night, my father would come sit next to her as she drifted off, putting her book away carefully, and kissing the top of her head. Setting her head in his lap, she would sleep comfortably, while he continued to read. We would go back to bed, but I would never forget their comfortable ritual.

Before Grace broke my heart, I often dreamed that she was my wife. She would come read with me every night, and we would create this comfortable ritual ourselves. We would have a happy life, and when I asked her about it once, and told her about this thing I would watch explode with love before my eyes, she would drop her smile and tell me that she would never do that because she hated reading.

On the day that she broke my heart, I often call to it as, "The dark day", her last words to me were, "James Herondale, I would never read with you, one because I do not enjoy to read, and two because I do not love you, nor will I ever." And then she left. I had become numb that night, not because of hurt, but because of my parents. They had misled me to believe love was so free, but it indeed was not. It had a price, a price Grace was not willing to pay.

But someone else was.

Cordelia's POV

Lucie had once told me of a ritual her parents did every night. I would dream those following nights of James and I doing that, and it comforted me.

I was taking a walk the day I overheard James Herondale's heart break. I had walked pass Tatiana's mansion, where James and Grace stood in the front yard. Hiding behind the gates, I listened to what she said.

"James Herondale I would never read to you, one because I do enjoy to read, and two because I do not love you, nor will I ever."

I heard his heart shatter, and I wanted to pick up the pieces and present them to him. Half of my heart screamed, "But Cordelia, He doesn't love you, he would just throw it away when you turned." And the other half screamed, "Cordelia do it! He will sweep you off your feet and lead you to a nice wonderful carriage where all of your family will be with you again and all will be well."

I knew that it was a mix of both. So I gathered pieces, a little at a time.

The day I was kidnapped and beaten, James saved me. Upon finding me, he kissed me, telling me he loved me. Crying, I kissed him, giving him his heart back, fully repaired. I never wanted it to be shattered again. And it never was.

James's POV

Cordelia Carstairs had given me back my heart, and in return I gave her her's. it had been cracked and I saved it. She made me believe that love hadn't damned me anymore, it had made me see. I was free to love on my own, and she was too.

We were married two years later, when I was twenty and she was nineteen. We traveled to the Paris Institute, which had been in her name for years. Alistair inherited the Cornwall Institute.

One day while I was exploring our new home, I came a crossed the library, and found Cordelia asleep on the settee. Her arm had fallen off the couch, and a book lye next to her hand.

"Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens, my favorite book. I had suggested it to her long ago, and she had no read it yet. I smiled, and picked up the book, but a small note fell out.

"James,

Darling, is your vision complete?

I do hope so, I know Grace did not want to read with you, but I, I am not Grace. Nor shall I ever be.

Thank you, James for choosing me.

with love, Cordelia."

James smiled brighter than any other smile he had ever smiled. Slipping the note in his pocket, he sat down and put her head in his lap, kissing her forehead, he opened Great Expectations.

"You'll always be my Estella, I If can be your Pip." He whispered, before starting to reread.

**So if you liked this, please review and follow my tumblr. Ill be writing several of these.**

**-write and read forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry I don't ever write anymore! I'm trying a lot harder too! I have a lot of school so sorry I don't ever write anymore! Please again follow my Jordelia tumblr : flowercrownsandherondales **

**-write and read forever**

_This could be a 2 part cannon ;]_

Cannon 2

Cordelia's POV

I sat in our manor home in Idris sipping Chamomile tea. It helped clear my head for my music which I needed in order to make a good piece for the piano. Mum and father were out today and Alistair's with Charles, so I was home alone.

Getting up and grabbing my tea cup along for the ride, I walked to the music room, smiling at the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. I put my tea down and sat on the stool, placing my fingers on the ivory keys, I began playing like always. I didn't hear the portal come through, getting lost in my keys.

James POV

Another drunken night, but I didn't find myself at home, but a Magnus Banes apartment. Knocking on the door, I found him smiling at me. "Just the person I wanted to see! Wondering why you're here? There may be some magic involved! Now come!" he ushered me in and I felt a sober wave hit me like a head on traincar. _Magic _a voice in my head answered and I knew it was true.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I asked, rubbing the temples of my head. "Well, I wanted to do a little experiment. I needed two test subjects though, so I looked into a nice family tree, found some marvelous stuff with Ragnor and Katrina's help, and well here we are!" he smiled bright, pointing at a portal with his glowing blue fingers.

"What's that for? And where will it take me?" I asked, slowly walking towards it. Whatever it was, I was sure it would be better than the state I was in now. So I stepped through, "I never got to answer your question!" Magnus had yelled, but I was too far gone, falling through layer of magic.

I fell straight onto a marble floor. "By the angel." I muttered, slowly regaining focus.

I heard music, soft and sweet coming from the hall and followed it. There in the music room sat a small redhead with wavy short hair and a champagne dress on. The smell of tea hit me and I sighed.

She turned around, and It hit me that Cordelia Carstairs was directly in front of me and I haven't even recognized her. Lucie would be ashamed.

"Cordelia?" I softly whispered. She turned around and the playing stopped. "James? Why are you here? I must have not heard the portal" she said while grabbing her tea and walking towards me. "You don't have to stop playing, Magnus sent me through. He said it was an experiment, but I don't know how it is" I didn't want to worry her, I had a feeling she worried enough with Colette as her mother.

"James, it take a lot to worry me. And besides, why would he send you here?" she smiled, grabbing another tea cup. We tried to come up with a reasonable explanation, but the sudden portal that sucked us up was quite startling.

The last thing I remember was the tea in Cordelia's hand dropping to the floor.

Cordelia's POV

We were sucked into a black hole. Or maybe a portal, I really wasn't in the mood to guess. Landing with a thud on concrete was the highlight of my day. Looking around for James, I found him sitting beside me, rubbing his head. "Second time today, still not used to it." He muttered I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. We both stood there, my dress had gotten torn at the bottom and I had a few scratches, James had a barely noticeable bump, and his bowtie was a little off, but other than that he looked fine.

I noticed the institute in front of us, the glamor slowly peeling off before our eyes. James looked at me, and led us to the door. "Damn I forgot my stele." He cursed as I pulled me out from my hidden dress pocket. He smiled, before running I over the door. I heard the locks shift and the door swung open. A blonde boy stood there, runes running all over his arms and body. His hair was messy and longish, and he was muscular and tall. But his eyes, glinting a stunning amber color that shone the same as James's. I must have gasp, because James and the boy gave me a curious look. Both with the same sarcastic smirk plastered on their face.

"Who are you?" the blonde pressed, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm James Herondale, and this is Cordelia Carstairs. We both are a bit confused on where we are." James covered most of it. He boy nodded but before he could answer, a glittery man walked in. I knew who he was immediately.

"Magnus!" I cried, running towards him and throwing my arms around him. Besides Lucie he was my bestfriend. Even when he annoyed me like this.

"Cordelia! My experiment worked! O darling, this is great!" he squealed and hugged me. I let go and looked behind him where an awkward looking boy stood. "Alexander! Dear this is Cordelia Carstairs the young woman I told you about." I smiled at the back haired boy and bowed like my mother taught me. He smiled "Alec Lightwood." He offered and I smiled.

I went back to James who was watching me. I smiled t the blonde boy. "As I was saying, I'm Jace Herondale, and your mom gave me your family ring, James." He said holding it up. James was about to say something when a red haired girl and a black haired girl walked in. the red head was exceptionally short compared to the other girl.

"Izzy, Clary, this is Cordelia and James Herondale, Magnus sent them from the past." Jace called. But I couldn't comprehend

_Cordelia and James Herondale…_

**So what did you think? Leave me a nice little review please! Thanks!**

**-write and read forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

**I may not be the best writer in the world, but I try. So for someone to go forth and post something so raw and hurtful makes me cringe with anger. I will not take someone shooting me down in such a terrible way. So if you don't like it, why read it? Get off my story and go write your own. Maybe people are better, but at least I tried. And I plan to be a writer, and this is just fanfiction. I thought it was a loving community where I could let my mind free, I guess I was wrong.**

**But I do thank the people that encourage me. Thank you and I WILL NOT give up on this because of one thing. **

**-write and read forever**


End file.
